SMS Session
by YuryJulian
Summary: Was sich Matsu und Hitsu zu sagen haben, wenn sie per SMS kommunizieren.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Alles nicht meins und Geld gab es auch keines! _

_**Challenge by Samusa: **Hitsu und Matsu - eine SMS Session_

Zur Unterscheidung:

_Matsumoto Rangiku_

Hitsugaya Toushiro

**SMS Session**

by YuryJulian

_Taichou? Schläfst du schon? _

_Taichouuu? Du schläfst schon, oder? _

Jetzt nicht mehr! Was ist denn?

_Ich kann nicht schlafen, Taichou. Was machst du gerade? _

Ich versuch zu schlafen, hör auf mich zu belästigen oder ich schalte das Handy aus.

_Kannst du nicht, du musst es anlassen, falls die Soul Society einen Notfall hat. ;) _

Genau, und darum hör auf mich mit sinnlosen Nachrichten zu bombardieren, ich versuche hier zu schlafen.

_Aber ich kann nicht schlafen, Taichou!_

Nicht mein Problem! Gute Nacht!

_Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou, Taichou_

_Wieso kann man hier nur 160 Zeichen gleichzeitig senden? Wie machst du das, wenn du einen Bericht übers Handy sendest? _

_Taichou? _

_Ich kann noch mehr von diesen Taichou Nachrichten senden. Oder warte, ich komme vorbei. _

BLEIB WO DU BIST!

_Aah, du schreibst doch wieder. ;) Du hast mir aber nicht gesagt, ob dein Handy mehr als 160 Zeichen senden kann. _

MATSUMOTO! Gibst du heute denn keine Ruhe mehr? Wir müssen BEIDE morgen früh aufstehen!

_Weiß ich, weiß ich, aber ich kann dennoch nicht schlafen. _

Trink heiße Milch mit Honig!

_Aaaahhh, Taichou, wo hast du denn solche Tipps her? _

_Ttaaaiiiccchhooouuuu? Guck mal, was für lustige Zeichen ich senden kann: ♪ Diese Handys sind schon lustige Dinger._

Wieso kannst du mich nicht schlafen lassen?

_Ich mache doch nichts. Taichou? _

Was ist denn? Wie lange soll das hier noch gehen? Mir fallen die Augen vor Müdigkeit zu, kannst du nicht aufhören mich jedes Mal aufzuschrecken?

_Bist du jetzt sauer?_

Davon kannst du ausgehen! Ist jetzt nicht bald Ruhe, erwartet dich morgen früh ein Berg Arbeit, der es in sich hat. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du die nächsten Monate nicht mehr wirst schlafen können!

_Okay, Gute Nacht, Taichou! ♥_

_Du bist mein Lieblingstaichou, weißt du das? _

M-A-T-S-U-M-O-T-O!

_Hihi, weißt du was lustig ist? ☺Ich hab dich nicht nur per SMS schreien gehört, sondern richtig. _

Weil ich auch laut geschrien hab!

_Oh, dann bist du ja doch nicht so müde, wie du tust. Gab es da keinen Ärger mit den Nachbarn? _

Doch, die waren gerade da um sich zu beschweren und ich glaub eines meiner Fenster wurde mit einem Pantoffel eingeworfen.

_Da hast du es, Taichou! Ich hab dir auch schon oft gesagt, du musst dein Temperament unter Kontrolle bekommen. _

Wer treibt mich denn immer wieder dazu an? 

_Ah, Taichou versucht ein böses Gesicht mit den Zeichen zu machen. ) _

Gib jetzt Ruhe, Matsumoto, oder ich nehme dir morgen das Handy ab!

_Darfst du das denn? _

Nein, aber ich werde es dürfen, wenn ich zu Yamamoto Taichou gehe und ihm diese ganzen Nachrichten hier von dir zeige.

_Dann frag ihn doch auch gleich, ob er ein gutes Mittel kennt, wie man schnell ein schläft. Ich bin noch immer hellwach und der Mond scheint mir ins Gesicht. _

Lass ihn scheinen und mach die Augen zu. Ich will jetzt meine Ruhe!

_Das geht nicht, hier ist es viel zu hell im Zimmer! _

Dann mach die Vorhänge zu!

_Ich hab keine! _

DEIN PROBLEM!

_Taichou? Bist du schon wieder sauer? Nicht wieder so laut schreien._

ICH SCHREI WANN ICH WILL!

_;) Hat bereits wieder jemand seinen Pantoffel durch ein Fenster geworfen? _

NEIN!

_Gut, dann bist du ja noch nicht so laut. Willst du nicht doch einmal beim autogenen Training mitmachen? Das beruhigt. _

MATSUMOTO!

_Jahaaa? ♪♫♪_

Schlaf jetzt!

_Aber Taichou, ich sagte doch schon, ich kann nicht. _

ICH AUCH NICHT UND WENN DU NICHT BALD AUFHÖRST MICH VOM SCHLAFEN ABZUHALTEN, KOMME ICH PERSÖNLICH VORBEI UND NEHM DIR DAS HANDY AB!

_Würdest du wirklich kommen? _

JA!

_Oh, fein, dann richte ich uns noch einen schönen Mitternachtssnack her. Bis gleich, Taichou!♥_

ENDE

written: 13.8.06


	2. Chapter 2

_Anm: Auf vielfachem Wunsch, der ausschließlich aus meiner Sista bestand, gibt es eine weitere SMS Session. Ist also nicht meine Schuld! Beschwerden gehen an Samusa! _

_Matsumoto_

Hitsugaya

_Schläfst du schon, Taichou?_

_TAAAAIIIIICCHHHHOOOOUUUUU_

_Weißt du, dein Handy ist wirklich besser als meines gewesen. Wieso kann ich keines haben, das mehr Zeichen hat?_

_Willst du heute nicht zu mir kommen? Das war doch lustig letzten Monat. _

Danke, ich kann verzichten!

_Oh, Taichou, du antwortest ja doch. ☺_

Muss ich ja wohl, wenn du mich hier unter Dauerbeschuss legst!

_Was soll das denn heißen? Ich hab nur zu viel Kaffee heute Nachmittag getrunken und kann jetzt nicht schlafen._

Das war kein Kaffee, du hast nur zu viel im Büro geschlafen. Mal wieder...

_Okay, vielleicht ist das auch mit ein Grund, aber nicht hauptsächlich. _

Kannst du nicht jemand anderen nerven?

_Nein, die schlafen schon. _

Das hatte ich auch!

_Nur nicht so viele Ausrufezeichen, das schafft mein armes Handy nicht. Hihi Oder lässt du mich nochmal mit deinem Handy spielen?_

NEIN!

_Brüllst du bereits wieder? _

NEIN! Ich zerbeiße nur mein Kopfkissen!

_Bäh, wieso machst du denn solche Sachen? Schmecken Federn überhaupt? Bleib lieber bei deinen Melonen, die sind wenigstens gesund. _

_Taichou? _

_Schmollst du? _

_Bist du beleidigt? _

Ich denke darüber nach, dem Verwaltungsbüro vorzuschlagen, wie auf der Erde ein Kostensystem ausschließlich für dein Handy einzurichten. Vielleicht kann ich dann ja mal eine Nacht durch schlafen, wenn dich jede SMS, die du an mich versendest, ein halbes Vermögen kostet.

_Du bist gemein! _

_Taichou? _

_Taichouuuuuuu?♪♫♥♪♫_

Matsumoto, bitte tu mir den Gefallen und gib endlich Ruhe. Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, dann geh raus und sieh dir die Sterne an oder koch dir eine heiße Milch oder ... lies ein Buch!

_Machst du die Dinge immer, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst?_

_Zerbeißt du schon wieder dein Kissen? Weißt du, du hast heute noch nicht gebrüllt. _

Darf nicht brüllen!

_Oh, wegen deiner Nachbarn? Meine waren aber total nett, fandest du nicht? Kommst du jetzt endlich bald vorbei oder muss ich weiter nerven?_

Ich komme nicht! Will nur schlafen, also tu etwas um dich zu beschäftigen und mir meine Nerven zu lassen. Ich war völlig fertig letzte Woche, als ich zu dir musste.

_Ach, das war doch lustig. Wir hatten eine nette kleine Feier gehabt. Ich habe auch Melonen gekauft, willst du wirklich nicht vorbei kommen? _

Wieso fragst du mich das?

_Hihi, du bist richtig süß, mit deinen ganzen unverständlichen Fragen. Komm doch einfach vorbei und leiste mir Gesellschaft. _

Ich sehe dich schon den ganzen Tag in der Basis, das reicht.

_Wirst du beleidigend? _

_Taichou? _

_Bist du so müde?_

JA!

_Oh, das waren jetzt aber viele Ausrufezeichen. Wie lange hast du da auf die Tasten drücken müssen, als du die gesetzt hast? _

MATSUMOTO!

_Ah, jetzt schreist du aber. Warst du bereits laut? Ich habe dich heute noch nicht gehört, darum muss ich nachfragen. _

Ich schrei nicht mehr die Nachbarn zusammen. Jetzt lass mich endlich schlafen!

_Aber Taichou, ich bin schon wieder so hellwach. Wie war das mit den Tipps zum einschlafen?_

_Taichou? _

_Hallo? _

_Hast du mich bereits vergessen? _

Kann grad nicht, bin mit knurren und wütend sein beschäftigt.

_Hihi, mein Taichou ist wieder lustig. _

Bitte Matsumoto, wieso kannst du mich nicht einmal nachts schlafen lassen? Du gehst mir bereits den Tag über ununterbrochen auf die Nerven, warum also?

_Wieso gehe ich dir auf die Nerven? Ich helfe dir doch immer bei allen Sachen. Ich unterstützte dich bei deiner Papierkramarbeit, helfe die Truppe fit zu halten._

_Jetzt ging grad nichts mehr, hatte meine hundertsechzig Zeichen weg. Aber ich hab noch mehr Argumente, als das was ich sagte! _

Daran zweifel ich nicht.

_Du bist sarkastisch, Taichou, das ist nie ein gutes Zeichen bei dir. _

Ha ha

_Und du bist richtig süß, wenn du versuchst witzig zu sein. ♥_

Ich bin nicht süß, ich bin müde!

_Und süß! _

_Taichou? _

Was denn? Merkst du nicht wie genervt ich bin?

_Jaja, schon gut, aber was ist denn nun mit den tollen Einschlaftipps? _

Ich hab dir schon beim letzten Mal gesagt, du sollst heiße Milch mit Honig trinken!

_Ja, aber du hast was von Sterne gucken und Bücher lesen geschrieben, ich hab die SMS gerade nochmal gelesen. _

Dann tu das andere, wenn es dir besser gefällt.

_Kann ich nicht, denn ich weiß ja nicht, was für ein Buch ich lesen soll. Kann man beim Sterne gucken überhaupt lesen?_

Ich schalte wirklich das Handy aus, so geht das nicht mehr weiter.

_Das machst du doch nicht! _

_Taichou? _

_Hallllllooooohhhhhhooooo? Tttttaiiiicchhhouuuuu? _

_Mist, hast du wirklich das Handy aus? _

_Du hast es echt aus gemacht! Mutig von dir, was ist, wenn du jetzt von der Soul Society erreicht werden willst? _

_Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie ich lesen soll beim Sterne gucken. _

_Och menno, so ist das doch langweilig! _

_Gut, wenn du nicht willst. Ich mach mir meine neue Sakeflasche auf. Du weißt ja, wo ich bin, solltest du doch wieder mit mir reden._

_Taichouuuu, ich vermisse dich schon. Das ist lustiger, wenn du antwortest._

_Ach Mist! Mist! MIIIIHHHIIISSSTTT! Handy ausschalten ist blöd. Nun muss ich tatsächlich versuchen zu schlafen._


End file.
